<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the movie thief by Bi_Bi_Bi_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524681">the movie thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Bi_Bi_Writer/pseuds/Bi_Bi_Bi_Writer'>Bi_Bi_Bi_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(minor) valdangelo, 2000s fashion mostly, Atleast for now, Blockbuster AU, F/F, F/M, Grover - Freeform, I mean, Juniper - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Is a Skater, Thalia - Freeform, annabeth and co are tired, hazel frank jason and leo are kinda minor characters sorry, how amazing, i'll be adding tags thru out, idk what to tag ngl, percy - Freeform, percy and co are thiefs, percy is poc and bi idc idc, percy's friend group is elite, somewhat 2000s aesthetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Bi_Bi_Writer/pseuds/Bi_Bi_Bi_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of a ritual by now. Thalia will distract Annabeth at the cashier, Grover will dop off last week's movie and distract Nico at the entrance, Juniper will be getting the pizza and Percy will be 'borrowing' a new movie.</p><p>It would have stayed perfect- except they didn't count on Reyna visiting early.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase &amp; Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase &amp; Thalia Grace &amp; Percy Jackson &amp; Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque &amp; Frank Zhang, Jason Grace &amp; Thalia Grace, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo &amp; Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson &amp; Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson &amp; Piper McLean, Piper McLean/OC, Piper McLean/Original Female Character, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano &amp; Frank Zhang, Thalia Grace &amp; Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, juniper &amp; percy jackson, percabeth - Relationship, piper mclean/ofc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Au where Annabeth, Nico and Reyna work in a blockbuster and Përcy, Thalia, Grover and JUniper have a tradition of stealing a movie every friday, until Percy gets caught and now is stuck working with an uptight know-it-all whilst Annabeth is stuck teaching a jerk who can't take anything seriously how to be responsible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Annabeth’s not so humble opinion, Fridays sucked. No, not only did they suck, they were easily the worst school day. She had a terrible schedule (including, but not limited to, two hours of music in a row with Apollo of all teachers), and the longest shift of the week in a Blockbuster. The only light at the end of the tunnel is that, as of two months ago, she no longer sweeps the Blockbuster or closes it. Since Nico dI Angelo joined the small team, she’s been moved to register management and only works the first shift after classes end.</p><p>Reyna, their boss and last person on the team, normally comes in around 4:30, checks that everything is in place, then leaves for a snack only to come back around twenty minutes later. Then she’d take the closing shift, aka one last hour of work with Nico, before closing the store. </p><p>Now that Annabeth was moved to the earlier shift, she got to work one hour less to hang out with Piper and her friends or go home to catch her father before he left for the weekend. </p><p>But even with all this ‘positive thinking’ and whatnot, Annabeth knew that Fridays were the worst.</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>The bell at the front of the store rang, making her stop reading momentarily as she glanced to the door on the left. Sadly, Annabeth couldn’t see who the potential customers were, seeing as Reyna had placed a new shelf of candy there, with a big ‘We’re hiring!’ sign, so she just turned back to her book. </p><p>She could probably guess who it was, seeing as not a lot of people tended to visit on Fridays. Her main options were a family with kids on the younger side, a group of stoners who want the weird candy that can’t be found anywhere else, a group of ten year olds who want to rent a video game, or Thalia and her group of friends.</p><p>She used to be the one that dealt with Thalia’s friends, Percy and Grover - though that was Nico’s job now - and all she had to do was stay distracted by talking to Thalia’s whilst the other two did whatever they liked. Annabeth was about as sure that they were stealing movies as she was sure that Percy was annoying...but again, it wasn’t her problem anymore. Annabeth could try and find it in herself to pity Nico di Angelo, but he always got defensive whenever she asked what Percy and Grover were doing so Annabeth didn’t bother to ruin her mood over dumb teens.</p><p>“Hey, Annie.” Annabeth looked up from where she’d been rereading the same sentence over and over again.</p><p>Damn, she’d lost precious time when she was alone, pondering over something so useless. At least she was correct with it, but she still couldn’t afford to stop studying.</p><p>“Hi, Thalia.”</p><p>In contrast to Annabeth’s more uptight attitude, Thalia had a rougher energy. She sported a black leather jacket splattered with something or another, black combat boots, a graphic tee, and ripped low rise jeans, sky blue boxers peeking out over the top. To top it all off, she smelt like pine trees and cigarettes. </p><p>“Aw, have we already gotten close enough for you to drop your super uptight customer service voice? How sweet, I'm touched.” Thalia’s eyes glinted as she reached to overdramatically placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.</p><p>Annabeth rolled her eyes and shrugged Thalia off, smirking slightly. “No, I'm just too tired to deal with you and your gaggle of wannabe criminals.”</p><p>Thalia snorted loudly before beginning to play with the small display of knockoff keychains next to her. “Yeah, whatever, nerd. What are you even doing that has you so tired?”</p><p>Annabeth closed her Chemistry textbook. “I was studying for an exam I have next Monday. There’s this subject that was presented earlier this week, and I'm pretty sure I have it down, but I need to be one hundred percent sure if I want to keep up my straight A-”</p><p>“Wow!” choked out Thalia, shoving her hands in her pockets with a hard shove. “Calm down, blondie! You have all weekend to study! Plus from what kelphead over there has told me, you’re like the resident nerd.” Annabeth pressed her lips into a thin line, looking over Thalia’s shoulder where ‘kelphead,’ otherwise known as Percy, was looking around, hands shoved deep into his own baggy jeans.</p><p>“He probably thinks everyone’s a nerd.” She rolled her eyes after a few seconds of pointless glaring, only turning back to see Thalia slide back from the counter, pulling her arms behind her.</p><p>Annabeth had half a mind to ask Thalia to show her her hands but she thought better of it, knowing that if she got away with it, nothing bad would happen, and if she tried to call her out only to be proven wrong, there’d be a wedge in their friendship.</p><p>Or whatever you call these interactions.</p><p>Besides, it’s not like she was sacrificing much. She didn’t particularly need the job; she could just as easily get a job elsewhere. All that mattered was that she kept gaining money for her allowance so she can leave this town to become the next Daedelus.</p><p>Annabeth had a meticulous plan on how’d she leave town. She would graduate as valedictorian, give a false speech for hope, knowing that she’d be one of the only two people in that ratty old school to make it big, then leave for New York City. No looking back. She hadn’t decided yet if she’d go to Olympus Campus or SPQR, but she still had a few months before sending her applications before receiving her acceptance letters.</p><p>Even if Annabeth knew she should probably send backup letters to other, less prestigious schools - “Just in case,” her guidance counselors would say - she didn’t care about backups. She’d just work her ass off to get into Olympus Campus (preferably) with an eighty percent scholarship. She’d been working different jobs and occasionally pickpocketing since she was twelve. She knew her allowance.</p><p>So yeah, she could let Thalia off the hook once or twice. </p><p>“Yeah you’re probably right... He’s honestly kinda smart, but in a really stupid way.”</p><p>“Really? Percy Jackson?” Annabeth asked incredulously. “The same Percy Jackson who got caught in an aquarium after it closed and, as an excuse, said he had sleep walked in?”</p><p>Thalia cackled gleefully, shifting slightly to protect her friend from Annabeth’s judging glare. “The same Perce.”</p><p>Annabeth rolled her eyes and tightened her ponytail, brushing some stray curls behind her ears. “Whatever you say, Thalia.”</p><p>“Yo, Thalia, they didn’t have the movie.” Percy winked their way so obviously that Annabeth and Nico had to force themselves to look away, ears reddening as they caught each other's eyes. They were both letting Stupid Guy and Co. steal right in front of them.</p><p>“Can I interest you in a keychain?” Annabeth asked, tilting the display slightly so Grover and Percy could see them from where they were standing. </p><p>Grover shuffled as Percy smirked, running a hand through his thick dark hair. “Nah, I don’t have a car or anything. I skate.”</p><p>Annabeth simply turned around and looked at Thalia. “Well, if you’re not gonna buy anything, you should probably leave, because if Reyna sees you ‘lounging around,’ she’ll probably ban you.”</p><p>Thalia hissed, taking a step back before waving and jogging to catch up to her friends, who were already leaving. Percy turned once, winking at Annabeth and throwing up a peace sign, a keychain dangling from his middle finger that looked suspiciously like the one Thalia had been playing with earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so sorry for taking so long! i didn't have great interent so when i tried to write it kept disconnecting from the doc lol. This is also unbetad so um,, double sorries.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you even get a 6 in History?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week had been hell, utter hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy was supposed to hand in an essay about an important story in history. He'd chosen Greece because he really liked Hercules growing up- turns out the myths aren’t as fun and happy and he forgot he had to, um, do it. Besides the fact of looking forward to telling his mom and Paul that he had failed history again, he still had suffered detention on Tuesday- he didn’t remember the specific reason but it was either because he was caught skating in the halls or he was caught spray painting the abandoned storage building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask hercules or her-whatever-the-fuck. His story is not nearly as cool as the movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy don't tell me you actually expected him to be like what a 2000's animated musical for kids told you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk, man! Didn’t you believe Juniper when she gave you like- kale or something and told you it was weed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover groaned, pulling away from the aforementioned girlfriend to quickly shove Percy- causing him to fall off of his skateboard, Riptide. “You said you’d stop bringing it up like, two months ago.” “Really-?” mused Percy, giving his best friend one of his infamous winks “‘Cause I don't really remember that. I only remember you actually believing kale was weed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok!” Thalia interjected, running a hand through her spiky black and blue hair. “We get it, you’re annoying and dumb, ha ha. Whatever. What movie are we borrowing today? We can’t always decide on the spot- i mean i love Annie but she’s smart and she definitely knows we’re stealing. We’re lucky you charmed the new guy into silence but she’s not the kind of girl to swoon like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juniper giggled into her hand as Percy rolled his eyes “Hey! Leave that poor kid alone, I feel bad for him. I mean I think his name tag said di Angelo so first of all </span>
  <em>
    <span>woof</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” the other three nodded, although no one in town really knew the di Angelos, everyone knew of them. Extremely rich, closed off, scary and intimidating and- oh, how could you forget, dead daughter. Juniper had only ever interacted with her once before the accident, but she seemed way too kind. Definitely didn’t deserve what happened to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second of all, he has to survive a shift with Annabeth and Reyna. I mean don’t get me wrong Reyna can be kinda badass and all, but Annabeth’s kind of a know-it-all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Thalia stepped on his board, forcing him to almost fall- again- and a glare to set upon his face. “What the fuck was that for?” he asked, choosing to just pick up his skateboard and sling his arm around Grover, who’s complaints were muffled by Percy’s hair. “Just because you’re an idiot doesn’t mean you have to be a dick too, Kelphead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Barkface, it’s a joke. Right, Grover?” said boy glared at him, shoving him off with one hand before putting it back in his jean jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In case you forgot, we used to be friends- she’s cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy huffed, before grabbing Juniper’s arm (the one that wasn’t interlocked with Grover’s own) “C’mon, Juney, you won’t let me down will you?” He pleaded, making his eyes bigger as he knelt down- which, mind you, was really hard to maintain as he kept walking.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, no,” Juniper laughed at Percy’s disappointed face “I don’t know her but i know you and-” Juniper leaned into Percy, scrunching her nose up for dramatic effect “i don’t like you.” Grover and Thalia laughed along with Juniper’s own giggles, said boyfriend and girlfriend sharing a quick kiss before Percy began ranting again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate all of you- she’s way meaner than i am! Everytime i ask her for the homework she rats me out! And- she always looks so proud of getting me in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- well serves you right for asking homework the very morning it’s due.” mused Grover, laying his head on his girlfriend’s shoulder. “Plus, you should probably do your homework from time to time. Get the smarts and all-” Thalia interjected, “Smarts!” Juniper echoed, earning a chuckle from Grover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Percy groaned, running his hand through a few knots at the back of his hair. “You all suck and either way we’re about two seconds from going into blockbuster so since you nerds couldn’t decide, i’m going to choose the movie. See you in a bit, June-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the rest could finish processing what he said, Percy dropped Riptide on the ground and began skating away, pushing off roughly so as to go faster. Thalia groaned as Grover and Juniper began to part, checking that Juniper had her wallet in the jacket she stole from Grover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s gonna pick shark tale again-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup,” nodded Percy, hopping off of his skateboard and picking it up in one swift movement. From behind him he heard a faint hum before a sigh and a “Can I help you with anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy turned around, pulling his hoodie off and flickering his gaze between the young boy in front of him and the big stand of candies, the same sign that had been there for what seemed like years now, reading ‘Now Hiring!”. “Nah, i’m cool. I’m just gonna check around to see if i like anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded, turning around and beginning to walk away- presumably to the counter where Annabeth was- before he stopped, only for a second. “If you need help, I'll be by the counter.” Percy let his silence be enough of an answer as he pulled out his scratched blue ipod and chewed matching earbuds. Plopping one earbud in, he turned around and smirked as his eyes landed on the stained sign that read ‘Animation!’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping his mobile back into his back pocket, Percy began to make his way down the small store, faintly hearing Grover come in and Nico walk back to the front of the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He faintly mumbled along the lyrics, holding his skateboard up on his left shoulder before making a turn at his destination- what movie should he watch? Of course there was the amazing option that was shark tale, at the end of the aisle where he always dropped it- speaking of which, he would have to go around to the rom-com section to make sure Grover had been able to drop off last week’s pick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doing a quick spin, Percy began making his way down the aisle, scanning the familiar movies for any that might interest him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How to train your dragon was a good option, he loved toothless- but there was also the little mermaid 2 and he really missed that movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy quickly grabbed both movies, scanning them to check the quality of the cover- normally those with better covers had been watched less which meant it was less likely for them to glitch. He’d already seen both copies, and in his experience, how to train your dragon was far easier to watch- but the nostalgia for the little mermaid hit harder in his gut and he found himself raising his ratty t-shirt to tuck the movie under his jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Re-accommodating his outfit, Percy smirked smugly, sliding the other movie back into a random slot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding Grover was fairly easy, so Percy was sure to catch his eye without Nico seeing him- he needed to make sure Grover had succeeded in his own bit. A subtle tilt let Percy know that the kid hadn’t let him go the entire time- for some strange reason- so Percy went over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid-” he started, startling the younger teen- which was to be expected, considering the store had previously been just filled with background noise, one of which being Thalia’s voice from somewhat far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy, who was about to grab Nico’s shoulder, jumped slightly, startled by the new intrusion. He wiped off imaginary dust from both his shoulders before smoothly turning around. “Yes, may I help you with something?” Grover had managed to step away, luckily, but now he was caught between Reyna and Nico with a movie shoved down the front of his jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should be the one asking you.” Percy chuckled softly, taking a step to the side so he could see both Nico and Reyna at the same time, the former looking more nervous than Percy felt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Percy leaned on the movie shelf, placing his feet in front of him to avoid sliding down. “Actually i do have something to ask you,” Reyna paused, tilting her head to glance over to where his back met the movies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Firstly, i’m gonna have to ask you to stop leaning on that. We don’t want to have an”  she raised an eyebrow at him “accident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy chuckled and rolled his eyes, lifting his hands to be on either sides of his head to signal he was ‘giving up’. “Sorry, sorry. What else can i do for you?” Reyna shot a look at Nico, who’s reaction he didn’t manage to see before Reyna’s eyes were on him again. “I’ve heard that you come by every friday. You and your friends do, and while that normally would be great, i’ve been informed that you never actually rent a movie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crossed her arms and shot him a look that made him realize that she either already knew what he did or suspected him which was, to say the least, trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we’re like permanently banned from the cinema downtown because-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to know the details of your life, Jackson.” Reyna interrupted, a hand in the air pausing him from continuing. Percy cocked his head, running a hand through his hair. “Wow, no need to be so rude, Rey.” The girl’s glare strengthened as she crossed her arms. “I am not your friend Percy Jackson, I'm simply concerned over your business here, over you being a bother to Annabeth and Nico when they could be dealing with other customers who actually buy stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lilt in her tone didn’t escape him but he still barked a laugh, glancing over at Nico who was staring fixedly at the movies stacked behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What customers, Rey, I mean seriously.” he shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets “we’re practically the only ones who come around. You should be thanking us.” Percy winked, bowing slightly as if he were actually receiving praise. “No need to be annoying, Jackson, all I ask is that you and your friends start actually buying something. Or that you stop visiting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Thalia walking up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Perce, what trouble have you gotten us into now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why i haven’t done a thing, i was just having a chat with Miss,” Percy paused, shooting Reyna a look so that she knew to say her name, which she instead took as an opportunity to talk. “I was just telling Percy, here, that if you two, and your third friend don’t start buying, we’ll have to ask you to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia snorted as Percy rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, does buying a keychain count as buying?” Reyna sighed heavily, raising an eyebrow at Thalia, who just smiled innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, i suppose it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy’s smirk widened as he reached to his jeans pocket, where his house key resided. Pulling it out, he dangled it tauntingly in front of Reyna, who simply rolled her eyes before inspecting the keychain dangling from it. It was the keychain Thalia had given him. It was a shiny plastic caricature of nemo and his dad. “Well in that case, here’s a keychain my dear friend over here bought me last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia nodded solemnly, squaring her shoulders. “Yes, that is the full truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna crossed her arms and rolled her head, a few cracks breaking the silence. “Ok, fine, that’s fine. I’m just curious about what’s in your jeans, Jackson.” Percy didn’t have to meet Reyna’s eyes to know he was screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my days, Rey, I can't believe you’d be so straightforward. I must say it’s quite attractive to hear you be so aggressive but i haven’t quite come to expect such appalling comments from a lady like yourse-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet. I saw you shove a movie down your pants earlier and since in these minutes we’ve been talking you haven’t presented an explanation as to why you did that, i’ll be forced to ask you to leave the establishments and not come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia groaned before shoving Percy with a “Nice going, Jackson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, she called for Grover “You can come out now, G.” Grover copied Thalia’s own groan and walking up to the other four. “Sup.” he greeted Reyna, who merely turned her glare to him. Grover flinched in response. Percy pulled The Little Mermaid out and gave it to Reyna, who merely shot it a look of distaste before speaking up “Nico can you take this to Annabeth so she can wash it and reshelf?” Nico muttered something Percy wasn’t able to catch but was apparently funny since it caused Reyna to suppress a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he left without much complaint causing Reyna to turn back to them with a sharper glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You three are never going to come back and you will have to pay for this movie- and, since this isn’t the first time you’ve come, I will have to assume you’ve stolen previous times, you’ll have to pay for the other movies you’ve stolen. Now, i don’t know how long you’ve been coming here but Nico has been working here for around two months and he recognizes you well enough so i’ll have to assume it’s at least those two months. So, you’ll have to pay for one movie for each week in those two months, seeing as you only come around on Fridays.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia groaned and smacked Percy upside the head while he began complaining. “No buts.” She cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, if you’ll please accompany me to the register, I'm gonna need that money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover huffed before looping one arm each with Thalia and Percy and tugging them along after Reyna, who’s march was rather quick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey- hey now,” Percy huffed, tugging on Grover’s grip whilst trying to get Reyna’s attention. Fuck he had to come up with a solution quickly, he couldn’t afford that no matter how much Grover and Thalia payed. His mom would forgive him but that worried look she’d shoot at the bills would kill him. “C’mon- hey!” Time was running out, they were drawing nearer and nearer to the register, Percy could see the corner of the desk Annabeth worked in. He looked around wildly, scanning every piece of information that there was available, something had to be of use. He couldn't put his mom through more stress. He wouldn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bingo. The flier advertising how job applications were open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy stomped both feet on the ground, gaining the other’s attention. “Percy,” Grover warned, shooting Reyna a fearful look. Percy clenched and unclenched his fists before speaking up “There- i can, i can work here. We can pay off our debts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna pinched her nose before sighing. “You are severely understaffed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, Grace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo, cold Reyna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s got a point Reyna. I-I can’t pay it off-” Percy turned away from Reyna, catching Grover’s sympathetic gaze for a moment before turning back again “Not with money, but i can work here to pay it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna held a more understanding look as she mulled it over for a minute. “Fine- fine. You’ll have to work here about seven months or so to pay it off.” Percy winced, he’d imagined he wouldn’t get payed well but<em> wow</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok, that’s fine. Sucks that i’ll have to miss on our hangouts though.” He joked punching Grover’s shoulder lightly. “Yeah actually i’m trying to save money so i think i’ll join you.” He replied, giving Percy a warm smile. “Juniper will kill us though.” He added, laughing with Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, i can’t believe Juney’s gonna be mad at me.” Complained Thalia, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover laughed “I think you’ll survive, i’m the one who’s dating her.” Reyna cut off whatever Thalia was gonna say by speaking up “So, you’ll be coming two days a week, you can decide which days you work but it’ll have to be from 3 pm to 6 pm. By Monday, whoever’s working that day will give Annabeth all three schedules and she’ll check that it’s all good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Reyna.” Spoke Grover, which was quickly followed by a hum of agreement from Percy and a salute from Thalia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Just, leave already, I have business to attend with the people who work here because they’re responsible- not thieves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah! Hilarious!” retorted Thalia, before being shoved away by Grover. “Come on, losers.” he huffed before forcing his friends all the way to the entrance of the store, where Percy picked up Riptide and pushed through the doors, all previous worry melted into specks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Grover and Thalia caught up with him, all three of them saw Juniper’s smiling face as she walked up to them. “Hey guys!” she called, waving one hand “I’ve got the pizza!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy, man, i love you- but <em>seriously</em>, you’re the one who’s going to tell Junie.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my fic y'all! I'm so excited to keep writing this :) My twitter is leovqidez in case yall wanna chat or anything! Also BIG thank you to soiopercy on twitter for betareading !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>